


gay rights and all that jazz

by allstars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Domestic Avengers, Gay Pride, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Pride, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allstars/pseuds/allstars
Summary: Tony gives Bucky a new arm, and it has a super gay feature in it.Featuring domestic Avengers, and they are all LGBT because yes.





	gay rights and all that jazz

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft and that's all.

"You didn't have to," Bucky says, taking another look at the box. Inside was a brand new metal arm with a note "_You're welcome. -T.S._"

"Oh, ph-lease. Yours is ugly and honestly is boring. Plus I made you some new features, Tony says, popping a bubblegum. "Gimme your phone."

Bucky looks Tony like he's speaking another language.

"Goddamnit, old man, just give it to me!"

Bucky looks at him trying to think what he's up to. He gives up and handles him his phone, suspicious.

"It's not like I didn't hacked it already," Tony mumbles. "Okay, here we go," He says as he does something on Bucky's phone. "Waterproof, yeah, _of course it is_, all that crap... Yeah, this one is way better to repair and update." He's mostly speaking to himself.

"Now, the cool stuff. Ready?" Stark looks up.

"Do I have a choice?" Bucky asks, laughing a little.

"No, not really. But I promise you're gonna like it. Friday, call Rogers please."

"**_Calling Steve Rogers, boss_**."

Steve doesn't take long to pick up, his face showing up on one of Starks screens a few seconds later.

"Tony, did you just kidnapped my husband?"

"Just borrowed him, relax. I'll send him home safe and sound. Just wanted to give him a gift," Tony answers, looking down at Bucky's phone again.

Bucky looks at the screen and mouths _help_.

"I saw that, Barnes."

"Sorry. Keep doing your thing."

"It's already done, assholes. Now, you two know that as your best man, I'll keep spoiling my two lovebirds forever," Tony says, smiling.

"Of course," Steve's voice is a little suspicious.

"Right..." Bucky says.

"Steve always gets the best stuff because I know him for a long time _but_... I came up with this new arm for Barnsies here," he keeps talking, pointing to the _vibranium_ arm on the table and blinks. "I worked with Shuri for the updates but most of the features are my idea, of course. A question: what month are we at, husbies?"

"June," Steve and Bucky both say at the same time.

"Which is luckly the month that you two got married but also pride month. And as a bisexual myself, thank God, I couldn't help but... Hey Friday, turn off the lights."

And as soon as the lights go out, Tony presses Bucky's phone screen and his new arm lights up on the table.

In rainbow colors.

"Ta-dã!" Tony says. "Happy anniversary-pride month, _bi_-tches!"

On the screen, Steve's jaw is dropped. Bucky turns to Tony.

"This is..." Bucky pauses. ".... _The. Best. Feature. Ever_!" He finally says.

All three of them start laughing. Steve goes red all over his face and can't manage to say a word for a whole minute, still laughing. Then he says "_unbelievable, Tony_" and the engineer takes that as a super positive reaction.

"Well, _that_ was a feedback," Stark says.

"That's fucking amazing," Bucky says, walking to the table. As he touches the glowing arm, Friday turns on the lights and the arm keeps glowing in pride colors. "And I can do that just from my phone?"

"Yep. It's kinda of a Bluetooth thing, except it's better. Plus, I made an app so you can control and use all the features — I can't remember all of them now, but It also got a speaker on it. That was Shuri's idea. She knows how much you love music. I honestly don't know why, but I guess it must be cool to have an arm that plays music," Tony says, showing Bucky the menu.

"It actually must be," Bucky says. "Next time you visit us, I'll play you some AC/DC to celebrate!" He laughs.

"Hell no," Steve says, making both Tony and Bucky look at him. "We're celebrating _now_. I'm 10 minutes away from the tower. I'll bring some champagne."

"That's my boy," Tony smiles.

"Hurry up, punk!" Bucky waves at the screen.

Steve just shows his tongue to them and hangs up.

* * *

In July 9, they spent their second anniversary on NYC pride parade. Everyone was there — except for Clint, still traveling — Thor and Bruce, Nat and Carol and of course, Tony and Rhodey.

While Bucky is carrying no flag — his arm is already shining on the pride colors as he walks holding Steve hands. He's wearing a white shirt with no sleeves that says "love is free, and I'm free as a bird" (a secret reference to his OTP, McLennon). Steve, on the other side, is proudly holding a bi flag, and he can't stop smiling. The crowd go nuts as soon as the show up — not as much as they announced their relationship on national television, but still — and they spend all day giving interviews and talking with as many people as possible.

At night, they sit at home tired and happy. Bucky still has glitter on his face and Steve still has a smile on his.

* * *

"Tony," Rhodey says with a angry face. "You're the worst."

"Am I? Why's that, baby?" Tony asks, giving his lover a sweet kiss on this temple.

"Why in hell didn't you make an rainbow armor to us yet?" Rhodey says loud, and everyone in the room laughs.

"I'll work on that, sugar, promise," Tony laughs. "_Actually_..." He raises his voice so everyone can hear him. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Thor, Bruce, Carol and Clint look up. "I'll make us all a new uniform. Pride colors and all that jazz."

"Sounds good," Nat says, putting some popcorn on her mouth. "**_The _**_**gayvengers**_."

Everyone in the room laughs. Thor shouts "_gay rights_!" and Carol throws some popcorn on him. Bruce hides his face on Thor's chest, still laughing, and Clint just rolls his eyes, but he's still smiling.

Steve stands up, grabs a glass of orange juice and makes his hero pose.

"Gayvengers..." He starts.

"Assemble!" Everyone shout together.

He sits down with Bucky and kisses him softly. They are all laughing again and Steve feels his heart explode with happiness. He's here, with his husband and his family.

_It can't get better than that._


End file.
